


Cool kid

by NerdyNobody



Category: N.E.R.D.S. - Michael Buckley
Genre: HERE WE ARE AGAIN, Im having fun, and yall can rip it out of my cold dead chopped off hands, another oc?, gotta finish other story first, i honestly dont even really care that im the only writer fort this fandom, with another probably crap story, you betcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNobody/pseuds/NerdyNobody
Summary: Two months after the whole thing with the BULLIES, things are finally starting to quiet down. Unfortunately, whether they like it or not, the NERDS are about to be thrown into a whole new adventure. And this time, they have an unlikely new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

It was two months after the whole thing with the bullies, and things had finally winded down a good bit. Today was supposed to be a regular day for the NERDS. There didn't seem to be too many missions that needed attention to after the whole fiasco, which was nice, however, fortunately or unfortunately, an entirely new fiasco was about to take place. And it all started when the kids had sat down for class. Their teacher rifled through a few papers that she had and gave a wide smile.

"Well, today should be an exciting day! We have a new student arriving today!" She said. The NERDS collectively looked at eachother, frowning. Julio leaned slightly over to the others, whispering out of the side of his mouth.

"Aren't we supposed to be told about that stuff?" He said. Ruby nodded, scratching slightly.

"Yeah. We are." She hissed back.

It was a tense next few minutes, for all of the class. Not just the NERDS. It wasn't until almost a full half hour that there was a knocking at the door.

"Oh! That must be our new student!" The teacher said jubilantly, walking over and opening the door. The principal walked past her and into the room.

"Now children, I'm sure this is a little last minute, but I hope you will welcome miss Eve with open arms. Eve, you can come in." He said, gesturing one hand into the room. An immediate reaction of "oh no" went through the minds of the NERDS as the new student stepped in. She had long, almost white, platinum blonde hair that went slightly past her hips. She was pale and tall, likely the tallest in the class. She was wearing a black, studded, leather jacket and tight jeans that had chains attached. She was clutching a black skateboard with a white skull on it under her arm, as well as her school books, and covering her eyes, was a pair of black sunglasses. Her hands were covered by fingerless black gloves that had an oval shape opening on the back, and looking up, around her ears were two black and blue dragon earrings that came up and around the top of her ear. She was the epitamy of the cool kid trope.

There was a collective cringe from any nerds in the class as they saw her come in. There was no doubt in their minds that she was a bully. She walked with a pronounced confident strut, one hand on her hip. She came to the front of the class, shifting her weight to one side. She raised the hand that wasn't on her hip up.

"Sup dudes. Name's Eve." She said cooly. Her voice was steady and slightly deeper than a usual girls. Such than she would be able to pass it off as a boys if she lowered it slightly. She gave a small peace sign, sticking out her tounge, showing the stud piercing she had there. The principal put a hand on her shoulder.

"As you heard, this is Eve. She just moved here from California. Isn't that nice?" He said. He then turned his attention to Eve.

"Your seat would be over there miss Eve. I hope that you will like it here at our school." He said, gesturing to the empty desk near the back of the room. After that, he waved, before leaving, at which time their teacher entered the room again.

"Well isn't this exciting? Its always nice to have new students." She said. Eve nodded, strutting to her desk and placing her books into it. Class went without a hitch. Every now and then a student would glance over at her. Any time she was asked a question, she would reply with a steady and unchanging voice. Not emotionless though. After class, just before lunch, the group gathered in the library for a meeting.

"This is absolutely not good." Heathcliff immediately said. The others nodded in agreement.

"We already have to deal with enough bullies as is. We really don't need another one." Duncan groaned.

"Yeah. And we are always supposed to be informed of transfers before they come in!" Ruby cried. They all collectively groaned. A few seconds later, their librarian and information keeper, miss Deprankova, appeared.

"Hello children, I'm guessing all of you are wondering why exactly we did not inform you all about the student transfer." She said. The kids nodded, beginning to talk all at once in collective frustration. Then, Brands voice came into the room, and they all turned their frustration onto him.

"Now now, no need for the anger, trust me, we're frustrated too. We were unable to tell all of you about the new student because we only got notified of it this morning. If we had been told earlier, you would have known." He said placatingly.

"You know, I don't think its very good to judge a book by its cover. For all we know Eve could be a very nice girl." Miss Deprankova chimed in. The children all gave her a deadpan look.

"I'm pretty sure we know a bully when we see one ya know." Matilda said. The others nodded. Miss Deprankova sighed and shook her head.

"I know. But you should always give people at least one chance. I mean, look at how Jackson started out!" She said. Some of them seemed to consider this, but most of them still weren't very convinced.

"I mean, yeah I guess. Although if we do happen to be right, just know that we told you so." Duncan said, crossing his arms. Jackson snorted.

"How long you guys bet until she gets to popular kid status? I'm betting a couple days at most." He said.

"Nobody is betting on anything. Just go about your days and see where it goes." Brand said. There was a loud ringing as soon as he said that. He looked over at the clock.

"That would be the lunch bell. Alright all of you, get out of here." Brand shooed them all out into the hallway before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

Unfortunately, simply getting to lunch was never actually an easy task as it should be. A group of bullies was waiting for them right outside the cafeteria. At this point, they had resigned to their usual fate, ready for the man handling and shoving into lockers, however, little to their or the bullies knowledge, someone had seen a minute they were handled roughly, pushed around, given purple nurples, the usual, but as they were about to be shoved unceremoniously into the lockers, an steady voice echoed through the hall.

"Hey." It said. The voice was new, but immediately familiar. Everyone seemed to freeze a bit, turning to the voice. Standing there in the middle of the door of the cafeteria, was Eve.


	2. Protector or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see whats going on from the new kids POV

Eve's day was going fine. Sure, her mom had enrolled her in one of the local schools with literally no warning beforehand, but it was going fine. She walked next to the principal towards what she assumed what would be her first class. He had a nice enough energy she would say. Seemed like a good guy. She pushed her sunglasses farther up her face, preventing them from slipping down. The principal knocked on the door, and there was a muffled voice inside before the door opened to reveal a jubilant lady. She had a joyful energy around her, she was seemingly excited to have her. The principal entered the room.

"Now children, I'm sure this is a little last minute, but I hope you will welcome Eve with open arms. Eve, you can come in." He said, gesturing for her to enter the room. She did so, and immediately, all eyes were on her. She caught the nervous glances from some of the kids in there, presumably the nerds. It was understandable, she knew her aesthetic left much to be desired for them, since people who decided to look like this almost always happened to be bullies. There was a mix of nervousness and curiosity in the air.

She strutted to the front of the front of the room, leaning her weight on one leg, giving a peace sign with a hand, and sticking her tounge out.

"Sup dudes. Names Eve." She said. After that, the principal introduced her and showed her the desk she would be using, and left. Most the entire class she could feel their gazes on her. It made her slightly tense, but she kept her cool. A bell rang, and the teacher explained there was a small free period before lunch. Eve didn't exactly know what to do with that, so she simply waited it out in the bathroom, as she would rather not be swarmed by curious classmates yet. After that, another bell rung and she followed a few groups of other children to the cafeteria. This time, unfortunately, she wasn't able to avoid the slew of people that she had attracted.

She was able to play herself off as the lone wolf character, so many of the children had dispersed, opting to watch her a ways away from her, which she was grateful for. However, her attention quickly drew to the door to the cafeteria. There were two small groups of children standing there. One group had blocked the others way into the room. She watched for a minute, as she would rather make sure she knew what was happening, but sure enough the first group began to bully the other. It wasn't something she was going to be a bystander to. So she stood, walking to where they were. Soon enough she stood in the doorway. She placed down her skateboard, crossing her arms, standing straight up and staring across at the groups.

"Hey." She said simply. Both groups completely froze, stopping what they were doing and turning their attention to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. There was an intimidating aura around her, sending the clear message that she wasn't one to be messed with.

The kids who were doing the bullying had more aggressive and cocky energys. It was clear that they took pleasure in what they did.

"Just roughing up the nerds. You wanna join?" One of them asked. Eve tapped on her arm, frowning.

"Nah. Back off of them." She said. The nerds eyebrows shot up, and they looked back and forth between each other. She didn't need to read into their energys to know they were surprised. One of the bullys growled.

"Don't want to. If you're not joining in then you can leave." He said. Eve let her arms go to her sides, walking slowly towards the groups. They looked intimidated. Just like she wanted. She stood in front of the one who appeared to be the leader.

"Not saying it again. Back. Off. Unless you want to get hurt." She said. The bullies looked back and forth between eachother before beginning to laugh. They continued this laughing fit for a minute, before the leader straightened up, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You think you can stop us? Wow, you must be pretty stupi-" He was cut off from finishing that statement swiftly. It was a fast move, almost too fast to be able to see, but all they knew was in a split second, he was on the ground face down with Eve's foot planted on his back. She looked back up at the bewildered bullies, who had quickly become terrfied and were beginning to back away from her.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" She asked, ice dripping from every word. The bullies shook their heads, Dispersing and stumbling over eachother to run away. She lifted her foot from the bully on the ground, and he rushed off after his friends as Eve watched him go. After they disappeared, she turned to examine the ones she had saved, who all had the same completely bewildered expression on their faces.

The first was a tiny Korean girl with short black hair, brown eyes and a a unibrow. Standing next to her was a similarly short, chubby African American boy with dark brown hair and eyes. More towards the back was a lanky Mexican boy with brown eyes and hair, as well as a weird harness that spanned his torso. Standing just in front of him was a boy with bright orangish red hair that stuck up and out, and light green eyes behind a set of glasses. Next to him was another boy with wavy golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and probably the worst set of braces known to mankind. In front of them all was a thinly built girl with extremely kinky blonde hair in two pigtails on her head, dark brown, almost black eyes and a pair of glasses. The group had mixed up energies, mostly confusion and surprise. Thinking back, she realized that these were all kids in her class.

"Oh, uh, thank you!" The short boy said. Eve nodded at him and gave a thumbs up.

"No problem." She answered back. She turned back on her heel, giving them a single wave before going back into the cafeteria, picking her skateboard back up on the way. There was something about those kids that tugged at her gut, she could sense they had the power to stop those bullies just as easily as she could. In all honesty, there was something weird about the whole school, and most of the students in general. It was a strange energy around everything, something secretive. She would have to look into it more at some point soon. For now she would settle for simply observing the area until something interesting happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Yall better buckle in cuz this is gonna be a long one too. Idk how often I'll work on this until i finish my other one


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is starting to have her suspicions confirmed

Eve's finger tapped on her crossed arms as her covered eyes looked up and down the hall, waiting. Most of the children had left already, either having gotten on the bus home, started walking, or been taken by their parents. The past week she had gotten quite the reputation. The combination of her looks, attitude, and actions seemed to have quickly drawn people in. Word had already spread about what she did, although it was quickly messed up and embellished, much like a bad game of telephone. The stories had a tendency to vary person to person. Eve didn't particularly care about it since people seemed to leave her alone about it. Unfortunately, she still hadn't found anything out about the school other than the regular type of school things, leaving her suspicions left unsolved. Other than the fact that a few groups of children had a tendency to sneeze at the same time and suddenly leave for seemingly no reason, the children seemed to be pretty normal as well.

Footsteps suddenly started sounding off from a hallway or two away. Eve turned to the noise, before walking towards it. She looked around the corner of the hall. Walking into that hall was the small korean girl that was in her class, as well as the group she had defended before. Matilda was her name, if Eve remembered correctly. The girl stopped at her locker, looking around before opening it, and stepping inside. Eve raised a brow as the door shut, and stepped out into the hall. She walked over to the locker, and knocked on it. No response. Eve opened the locker,.looking inside. Her eyebrows went up, because as she observed, there was nobody there. She blinked, stepping back from the locker. Okay...yeah, something was going on. Eve noted to observe Matilda carefully. It might be helpful to observe her whole group as well.

She closed the locker door, when her phone suddenly rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. It was her mom. Eve sighed, answering it and putting it to her ear.

"Yeah mom?" She said, leaning up against the lockers.

"Heeeeeyyyy sweetie." Her moms slightly slurred texan accent came through the end. Yup, just as Eve had thought. She started drinking again.

"Sooooo, I'm a itsy bitsy tipsy. Not gonna drive like this. Mind getting your sister home hun? You know the way right?" Her mom said. Eve sighed again, nodding although she knew her mom couldn't see.

"Yeah. It's fine. Try to chill it on the wine, alright? Don't need to drag you back to bed again." Eve replied. Her mom snorted over the phone.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You're the best honey bear." She said. Eve stopped the call, dropping the skateboard from her arm.

Soon enough she was out of the school, rolling down the sidewalk quickly. She did a couple kick flips for fun, sticking the landings easily. She slowed down to a stop in front of a small elementary school. There were a few children there playing together, one of which being her little sister. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and dark green eyes. She was currently playing hop scotch with about four other children who seemed to be her friends.

"Yo! Tommy!" Eve called. Tommy's attention drew over to her and she said a couple things to her friends before running over.

"Hey sis. Mom can't drive today?" She asked. Eve nodded, rubbing her neck.

"Yeah, nope. Drunk again. Sorry kiddo." She replied. Tommy nodded, hopping on the back of Eve's skateboard and grabbing her leg.

The two skated down the roads, chatting lightly. Unfortunately Eve couldn't do any flips or anything due to her sister.

"So, anything happen with you today, kiddo?" Eve asked. Tommy shrugged and shook her head.

"Not really. James swallowed a worm though. You?" She replied. Eve raised a brow. Eating worms didn't seem fun. She wasn't going to judge though.

"Well, mostly nothing, but yeah, I figured out that there's definitely something going on there. I saw one of the kids there go into a locker and completely disappear. Trust me, I checked." Eve said. Tommys eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously? I know you don't lie about stuff...but that's kinda unbelievable." She said. Eve nodded, humming in agreement.

"It is. I'm going to do some checking in on this stuff before I hop onto any conclusions. Putting that kid and her group on a close watch." She said.

"Kinda stalkerish don't ya think?" Tommy chimed. Eve snorted, a smile working its way onto her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, cool kid will be updating on wendsdays now!


End file.
